


The Tundra Pack

by DrizzleMoss



Category: WolfQuest (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fights, Original Character(s), WolfQuest - Freeform, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzleMoss/pseuds/DrizzleMoss
Summary: Another shivering cold day for the Tundra Pack. Their home was tucked into the snowy hills in which they all knew. It was the best time for the pack because their second litter is born. Olwen and Leah the breeding pair had five pups. Jayce, Felan, Kura, Ryka, and Nadia. The pack consists of nine adults. Their first litter decided to stay and help for the second... they are Ylva, Paloma, Grantly, Hazin, Pax, Vivian, and finally Meli. They have worked hard to keep each litter safe until they've found their own place and leave the pack. This litter may be their last since Olwen and Leah met each other at an older age then most wolves. The Tundra Pack won't give up and will face the dangers of the wild for a second time.





	1. Hunger strikes

> Silhouettes dashed from every shadow and trampled the snow under-paw making snow fly in every direction. Ylva a female wolf raced through the trees and out the other side fixing her eyes at the cow elk ahead of her. Pax, one of her brothers caught up beside her and softly growled with exhaustion. Olwen flashed up ahead taking the lead before glancing back to see the pack. The elk herd which they got the cow elk from was already some distance away and still running. A moment later Olwen bit the cow elk's leg. The cow elk tripped a bit but kept limping with Olwen on. Then it kicked and sent Olwen crashing into a snow bank. Ylva ran ahead of Olwen and bit the cow elk’s leg again shaking her head to wound it. The elk limped and stumbled from tiredness. Pax got to the elk and stumbled over Ylva to get to the elk’s neck. The cow elks head swung back and forward and started kicking franticly to escape. Pax barked loudly trying to get a grip before Ylva could get kicked. Ylva panted and let go of the leg stepping back while finally Grantly caught up and was dashing towards Ylva with Olwen. Pax got a grip, but the elk got up and dragged Pax stepping on his tail. His grip got ripped away and way to close to the elk’s hoofs. A hoof stepped on him and he yelped rolling out of the way of the elk. Olwen grabbed the elks rear and held on while Grantly bit its other leg. The elk finally tumbled down and Ylva got a grip on its neck. After a while the elk’s head went limp and Olwen was first to eat.
> 
> After he was finished Grantly and Pax crowded in. Ylva growled and pushed Pax aside eating some of the meat off the elk’s leg. Pax growled back and went to the back of the elk and ate.
> 
> Ylva stepped back from eating the cow elk and licked her blood-stained muzzle and barked “Great hunt! Grantly you should really be speeding up instead of cowering in the back all the time”
> 
> Grantly’s tail tucked under and he whined with no reply.
> 
> Pax whimpered “Yea Speed up Grantly, you can’t even catch a hare! May be that’s how I got trampled...”
> 
> Olwen was licking his shoulder from the kick and yelped “Didn’t break a bone so I'm fine”
> 
> Pax nodded and looked down at his chest. A hoof mark was on it and he replied, “Didn't break the skin.”
> 
> Ylva panted and questioned “Shouldn’t we be back at the den now? I bet the pups are starving!”
> 
> Olwen Answered “Yes we should have been back by now. It seems the elk are getting accustom to our hunting strategy.”
> 
> Pax interrupted Olwen from saying any more and barked “Let’s go! We wouldn’t want any pups dying!”
> 
> Pax darted away and Ylva dashed after him back into the trees. Olwen ran after them and Grantly took up the rear. Ylva jumped over logs and rocks on the way for entertainment while they got closer to home. The night sky shined up above through the trees with its twinkling light and glowed on Ylva’s light brown fur. A small clearing opened and Hazin was guarding a small mound of rocks with Vivian by his side.
> 
> Vivian stepped forward and growled “Your late the pups are howling and it’s annoying me!”
> 
> Olwen nipped at Vivian's neck and snarled “Don’t talk that way! Each pup counts, and the elk are getting harder to find!”
> 
> Vivian glared and tucked his tail in before moving out of the way.
> 
> Olwen climbed into the den and whined “Leah we’re back”
> 
> Leah was sitting down with her tail curled around a bundle of big pups with hungry whimpers.
> 
> “I’m sorry we couldn’t make the hunting faster” Olwen barked.
> 
> Leah sighed and barked back “Would have been better if it was faster...”
> 
> She unraveled her tail around the pups and they dashed up to Olwen whining “Where were you?", " I’m starving!", and "Can you get food faster dad?” as they licked at his mouth.
> 
> Olwen bent down and regurgitated the meat from the elk and stood back up. The pups yelped with delight and wagged their tails happily as they ate. Olwen went to Leah and licked her ear before leaving the den. This repeated for every packmate until the pups were fed. Ylva laid down in a clear space where no snow had landed and settled her head on her paws.
> 
> “Another successful hunt” she whimpered.
> 
> Pax who was now guarding the den yelped with agreement and kept watching for any dangers.
> 
> Ylva was exhausted and closed her eyes for a little rest and thought.
> 
> _Will these hunts ever get a bit easier?_


	2. Dispersal

Ylva woke up from the rising sun and shook her pelt to get the snow off that landed on her fur. She stretched her front legs and blinked. Hazin was up and guarding the den when he noticed her wake up.

“Good sleep Ylva?” He whined quietly.

“Yes, very good. Any signs of danger over night?” Ylva whimpered quietly as well.

Hazin shook his head and sighed looking at the sun just peeking over the horizon.

“Are the pups getting accustom to the meat?” Ylva asked.

“Not sure you will have to ask Leah, but she is sleeping now... why don’t you mark the territory?”

Ylva nodded seeing Pax and Vivian sleeping deeply. She wagged her tail and left trotting into the territory. She sniffed at the shriveled-up plants here and there until she found a spot to mark. She marked the territory and headed to the other side of the territory. After she marked most of the territory, she came back to the den. Vivian was up and went inside the den where the pups were. Ylva followed and in the den Vivian was talking with Olwen about a hunting strategy.

“What if we came from a different direction?” Vivian questioned

“But the wind always blows towards the den we would be spotted if we did that...” Olwen answered.

Vivian sighed and thought some more.

Leah’s head lifted and barked to Ylva “Good morning, what do you need?”

Ylva sat down and watched the pups still sleeping close to Leah’s belly fur and she whimpered “Are the pups getting accustom to the meat we are bringing?”

Leah nodded and said “The pups are getting very familiar with meat and the only one who's not eating meat is Kura. She will get used to it soon”

Ylva nodded and looked down at the runt Kura and smiled before leaving the den. Hazin went to the side to let Ylva out and she sat down in the middle of the clearing.

She remembered the elk they killed yesterday, and she turned and yelped to Hazin “I’m going to get some leftover meat from the elk we killed.”

Ylva left with Hazin nodding.

* * *

Hazin stepped aside to let Vivian out. Vivian walked over to Pax and prodded his head. Pax groaned and woke up. Grantly then was shoved awake and yelped with surprise and got up.

“Morning fluff balls!” Vivian barked.

Pax rolled his eyes and got up. “What now Vivian?”

Vivian growled “We’re going to find Paloma! She has been gone for way to long.”

Pax’s eyes lit up and he barked back “Let’s go then! I've been waiting to see her for so long!”

Vivian was leaving when he turned back to Grantly “Are you coming fluff?”

Grantly shook his head from his day dreaming and stared at Vivian whimpering “Oh sorry Vivian!”

Grantly quickly padded after them and they left into the trees.

* * *

Ylva came jumping over a log and came back to the den.

Hazin looked up at her and barked “Get anything? I haven’t seen Vivian, Pax and Grantly come back and it’s been awhile now”

Ylva tilted her head and whined “I barely got anything, all the ravens took the scraps and left.”

Hazin softly growled. In a heartbeat Vivian’s howl was heard from behind the den and in the distance. Ylva’s ears twitched and she instantly ran towards his howl. Hazin stayed at the den with an interested look and watched her go. Ylva swerved through the trees and heard Vivian howl again. Ylva jumped through a frosted bush and came to a stop. Paloma was sitting down discussing with Vivian next to a dispersal wolf. Ylva walked over cautiously and started listening.

“I have made my decision! I’m going to leave with Clayton”

Pax yelped “You can’t leave!”

Paloma sighed and shook her head turning to leave.

Vivian barked “Stop!”

Paloma kept walking with Clayton twining her tail with his and disappeared into the trees.

Ylva watched in disbelief and barked “Paloma wanted to leave. It’s not our fault”.

Pax turned and padded slowly back home tail drooping. Grantly was whimpering and walking beside Pax. Vivian even felt sad as well. After a while they came to the den. Meli came back from a ‘Large hunt’ she had been doing and laid down.

Ylva went into the den not talking to Hazin and whined to Olwen and Leah who were relaxing “Paloma left... she has a mate called Clayton now.”

Leah stared at her in surprise and whimpered “With no good bye?” She sniffed.

Ylva nodded and heard Vivian, Pax and Grantly telling the news.

“Now? Out of all the times I’ve never got a chance to spend time with her!?” Leah cried.

Olwen was licking her ear with worry in his eyes. Ylva’s tail swayed anxiously as she thought of all the dangerous things that could happen to Paloma. Leah was thinking the same and one of her legs were shivering.

Ylva whimpered “Well Palomas gone and we have to move on.”

Leah sighed and nodded agreement. Ylva slowly turned walking out of the den and sat down.

_Will my littermates leave my mother and father to take care of the pups by themselves? Surely not... or would they?_


	3. The Hunt

It was early the next morning, Lazy and calm was the mood. Ylva was half asleep in her usual spot under the pine tree, squinting from the blinding sun. It took her awhile to realize she wasn’t dreaming so she blinked hard several times and had the laziest expression. Ylva got up and had a nice long stretch. Grantly was snoring very loudly and Vivian was pressing the side of his ear into the ground and a paw on the other ear clearly trying to get more sleep. Ylva rolled her eyes and walked over to Grantly, pawing at his face. Grantly would not wake up but at least the snoring stopped. Vivian looked up from his uncomfortable position and thanked Ylva with a slight nod before laying his head down again more comfortably. Meli was guarding the den, looking side to side occasionally.

Ylva mumbled to herself excitedly. "Finally, time for another hunt!"

Ylva then turned to Grantly again. She leaped at him landing on his stomach. Grantly woke up with shock and yelped. Hiding his quivering tail between his legs and he stayed on his back submissively.

Ylva looked him straight in the face and barked with laughter “Come on Grantly it's just me! Can't you ever have a bit of fun? Probably Vivian would have bit my tail off if I did that to him!” Vivian grinned.

Ylva jumped aside to let Grantly shake the snow off his fur. Grantly wagged his tail a bit humiliated and sat down waiting for Olwen. Vivian got up and walked over to Grantly putting a rough paw on his head.

Grantly flattened his ears and whimpered “Please stop Vivian! Give me some space. ”

Vivian grunted “You _are_ the runt” Grantly snarled slightly.

Vivian put his paw off Grantly when Olwen came out of the den and halted in front of them. Ylva settled herself beside Grantly and licked his head.

Olwen barked “Good morning pack. now that the elk has decayed, we will have to hunt again. I know... lots of hunts are the same thing each day but this time we will be hunting a bull elk.”

Grantly shivered and yelped “Are you sure Olwen? We know what bull elk can do and damage to this pack...”

Grantly glanced at a scar on Olwen’s side.

“We don’t speak of that!” Olwen growled narrowing his eyes at Grantly.

Grantly flinched until Olwen’s glare faded.

Ylva whimpered to Olwen “It is true... not saying anything about your- never mind but it is dangerous.”

Olwen bared his teeth and barked “No more questions about that! A bull elk’s meat will give us much more then a cow elk’s does, so it gives us plenty to feed the pups and ourselves.” Olwen paused then howled “Pax, get up already!”

Pax leaped out of his sleep wide eyed and ran to Vivian's side whining “Oh I’m so sorry Olwen! What did I miss?”

Hazin got up and walked over next to Pax as if Olwen wasn’t being strict at all and sat down.

Ylva barked at Pax “You pretty much missed everything but there's one word to explain it... bull elk.”

It seemed that Pax’s heart launched to the moon and back as he shivered nose to tail tip. “Bull elk? You mean we are hunting one... no you must be joking!”

Olwen swayed his tail impatiently and growled “Stop your whining! we are hunting one no matter what.”

Pax fell silent and Hazin froze then barked. “No joke? Oh well... I volunteer to come.”

Ylva stepped forward and yelped “So am I!”

Vivian then stepped forward “I’m ready to help, Olwen.”

There was a silence and Meli was staring at Pax and Grantly waiting. Grantly and Pax glanced at each other.

Pax whimpered to Grantly silently “You go... please. I can't do this.”

They both split apart from whispering and Grantly shuffled his paws. “I will...” Grantly whimpered stuttering on the words.

“Very well, let's go!”

Ylva was shocked that Grantly volunteered. She found it unbelievable and Vivian had the most disgusted face a wolf could get in the tundra.

_Why wouldn’t Pax go? Is he being a coward raven always flying a few tail lengths from reach? Or is there something else troubling him?_

Ylva’s thoughts trailed on as she went in line. Grantly was at the front and Olwen in the back. The pack headed through the trees and eventually on to the open frosty grass lands. They halted at a small bush and sat down.

Olwen barked “Grantly since you’re the only scent tracker here, go ahead and tell us where the elk are. Ylva I would like you to take risks by running ahead and slowing down the buck, you will be chosen as speed. Vivian, Hazin go in with strength and I will lead.”

The pack howled in agreement and Grantly instantly put his nose to the ground sniffing each twig and pile of snow in reach of his nose. The pack padded alongside waiting for the signal.

Awhile later in the middle of the territory Grantly halted and barked “Elk herd with a trace of bull elk this way!”

Grantly dashed off into the open tundra with Olwen running beside him yelping “Good job Grantly! I may rise your rank if you do well on the hunt”

Grantly’s eyes glowed with happiness and ran faster. Grantly halted making snow pile in front of his paws and gazed out before an elk herd a long way away. In the elk herd a few bull elk were spread throughout the whole space grazing. Ylva caught up and stood beside Olwen ready for what to come. Vivian and Hazin caught up as well and strongly stood in the back.

Before they went Olwen yelped “Stay safe...pups”

Olwen broke into a run and targeted a young, unexperienced bull elk and howled charging at it. The whole elk herd started to panic and head for the nearest trees, but no trees were around to shield them. Olwen then realized in fear that the elk herd was heading off the territory into a stronger pack's territory, a pack who was there rival in the beginning... the Shard Ice Pack.


	4. Shard Ice Pack

Olwen howled “Ylva, Hazin! Try to lead the elk herd away from the edge of the territory!”

Ylva ran ahead to the side of the elk herd with Hazin at her side. She barked and scared the elk the other direction until she was sure they were going into their territory. The elk herd barely trampled the territory border and ran alongside it. Ylva slowed down and turned running at the target bull elk. Olwen and Ylva met in the middle with a big clash as the bull elk panicked to run back to its herd. Ylva jumped up biting its side and Olwen made a great leap for its neck. The bull elk tripped sideways and Ylva yelped as it crashed down on her.

Olwen snarled and grabbed its neck trying to free Ylva from under it. Hazin then bit the bucks head blinding one of its eyes. The buck suddenly threw its head down hitting Hazin with its antlers. Hazin whimpered and scrambled back scratching a paw. Vivian caught up and grabbed the bucks leg pulling it. The bull elk got up off Ylva then stumbled again. Ylva gasped for a breath and crawled away whimpering. Olwen held on to the buck's neck as its antlers swung side to side. The bull elk started running and Vivian was dragged behind growling. The bull elk finally fell from lack oxygen and died.

Ylva got up limping over to the dead bull elk. She stopped and sat down panting in front of it.

Olwen whined, out of breath “Good... job!”

Olwen laid down too tired to eat. Ylva did the same resting her crushed body. The pack all laid down and rested. Grantly panted and came running to a stop in front of them.

“Oh, please don’t lower my rank!” Grantly whimpered laying down and covering his head with his paws.

Olwen looked over and barked “I'm afraid so Grantly you did not participate in the hunting but since you found the bull elk in the first place, I will tell the pack to treat you as a packmate and not just the runt.”

Grantly wagged his tail with joy and laid down his head from exhaustion. Ylva looked up and saw black dots in the distance running towards them.

“Shard Ice Pack...” Ylva snarled.

The pack turned as four wolves stopped on a nearby hill. A large wolf stood in the lead with burn wounds on his shoulders. Olwen stood up taking a few steps and faced them at a distance.

“Jagger! So not good to see you... oh and you brought your friends! I see Cash over there... oh, and Bane, I can’t believe how long it's been! Can’t forget little Killer at the back, How cute!”

Jagger in the lead took a step forward and growled “How very nice to see you too Olwen!” aggression rising in his voice.

Jagger stood taller with a sharp grin. “Now what are you doing on _are_ territory with a bull elk? Can't you share a little?”

Olwen glared at him and barked “Isn’t that too far for being border buddy's? Your as annoying as a nipping coyote... Anyways my pack hunted this elk on Tundra Pack territory!”

Ylva got up still panting and went beside Olwen and snarled “Let us take what we need!”

Cash flattened his ears and whimpered “Little puppy stepping in!”

Ylva bared her teeth and snarled “I’m not the runt!”

She glanced behind her and gave Grantly a sorry stare before turning back. Soon Grantly and Hazin stood up and walked beside Olwen growling at Cash. Vivian stood last. The aggressive staring was held until there leaders ordered to attack.

Olwen took one more step into the Shard Ice Packs territory and growled “This is the last time you will see this border!”

Olwen then snarled deeply and charged at Jagger. Five versus four leaped across the frozen snow making snow fly behind them. Ylva braced herself as Jagger threw himself at her. She growled fiercely and dodged to the side slipping on the bright snow and turned snapping at his legs, just missing them. Jagger whipped around and bared his teeth lunging forward and grabbed her flank fur with his teeth. Ylva turned and fastened her sharp teeth on his ear. Jagger barked up a pile of fur and pulled away ripping some of his ear. Blood started to drip down slowly and across the side of his head. Ylva dug her claws in the ground and quickly glanced around.

Olwen was fighting Bane with fury and tugged at the fur on his neck. Bane yelped and turned biting at Olwen’s face. Grantly was fighting Killer with Pax. They nipped at his rear and legs making him turn in circles. Ylva quickly turned back to Jagger in time to see him charge forward and bowl her over. It felt like a moose's horns crushing you into thick ice. Ylva howled and struggled under Jagger as he nipped at her neck trying to get a grip. A second later Jagger yelped and stumbled off Ylva to turn to Hazin who was biting his hind leg. Ylva quickly got up and bit his side. Jagger snarled and whipped his head back and forward nipping at them both. Jagger struggled until his side bled, and his legs and fur were battered.

Killer was already running back into Shard Ice Pack territory yelping and whining. Cash ran forward and crashed together with Hazin trying to help Jagger. Ylva nipped again at Jagger distracting him from Hazin. Ylva growled sharply and dodged the snapping jaws of Jagger. Hazen managed to pin down Cash and nip him a few times before Cash stumbled away back to their territory. Bane dodged away from Olwen’s lunge and left as well. Jagger looked around and howled with frustration “Get back here you shaggy rabbits!” The Tundra pack closed in around Jagger. The snow on the border was now covered in small patches of blood. Jagger snarled and whipped around in every direction

“No I will not leave and let you take the bull elk and my territory!”

Olwen barked “You better run like a coyote before your burn wounds get even more scorched.”

Jagger turned toward Olwen baring his teeth and howled “Never, no!”

Olwen whined “Are you sure? My pack will do anything for me. Do you really want more wounds or possible death?”

Jagger stood his ground as a clear answer. Olwen bowed his head and placed his paw down hard into the snow and barked loudly “Get out then!”


	6. Brittle Branches

Ylva padded through the forested area of the territory and sniffed around the frosted ground. She lifted her nose to the sky and her ears pricked up as she caught scent of wolf.

_Brittle Branch pack? But their on the other side of the tundra!_

Ylva kept silent as she went into the plains away from the forest. Hopefully the snow on her back would keep her hidden. She squinted as the dusk-light reflected off the fresh snow. Ylva sniffed again and caught the wolves' scent. She trotted along being aware the edge of the territory was near. A strong scent of a different wolf flooded her nose and she stopped at the edge of the territory.

_This must be Glacier pack. They are mostly all white so they can hide better... but where's that Brittle branch wolf? The Glacier packs name is way too long... Crystalized Glacier Mountain pack._

Ylva shook her head then looked down and saw paw prints everywhere. She sniffed them but there was no sign of a Brittle Branch wolf. Ylva quickly set a marker and carried on into her own territory. Suddenly the Brittle Branch scent flooded her again. She ducked low behind a small mound of snow and peered over top of it. A dark brownish, black wolf was prancing and playing in the snow. Ylva relaxed as she realized it was very young. She leaped over the snow plow and barked to get the young wolves' attention.

The small wolf froze and stared cautiously at Ylva. Ylva made sure to wag her tail to not scare the little one too much.

Ylva whimpered “What are you doing out here pup?”

The wolf flattened his ears and whined “I-I’m sorry... M-my pack... not nice... M-m-my name is Barrow”

Barrow tucked his tail in submissively.

Ylva stopped wagging her tail and barked “Not nice? What do you mean?”

Barrow shivered and came toward Ylva.

Ylva came forward and rested her head on Barrows head. “Don’t worry Barrow I’ll do something about this...”

Ylva licked his ear comfortingly and guided him back to the den. She quickened the pace as they neared the trees. A moment later she hesitated but then carried on forward. She came and saw Vivian guarding the den. Barrow peeked out from behind Ylva and flattened his ears as he saw Vivian.

Vivian narrowed his eyes and growled “Is that a Brittle Branch pack wolf you just brought into our clearing? The thing might run off and tell its pack where our den is!” He snarled and his nose pointed in Barrows direction.

Ylva growled back “he’s just a pup! Maybe younger then one years old, I found him in our territory and by what Barrows saying he has been abandoned.”

Vivian flattened his ears with annoyance and barked “What are you going to do with this Barrow?”

Vivian then looked up at the setting sun. Ylva whined “I-I'm not sure! I feel bad that he needs a home so maybe I’ll train him, and he can be on his way?”

Barrow set his soft pup eyes upon Ylva and whimpered “On my way?”

Ylva sighed and yelped “Just let me ask Olwen! Where is he?”

Vivian yipped “Olwen is with Hazen, Meli, and Leah.”

Ylva’s eyes widened and she whined “Leah's out of the den already!?”

Vivian nodded and then turned suddenly as a small pup came barreling out of the den. Vivian rolled the playful pup into the den and growled softly “Felan, stay in there already!”

A small squeak replied “No! You're not my mother!”

The small pup stuck his tongue out before tackling his brother, Jayce.

Vivian snarled “Well of course I’m not your mother! But your mother is my mother and she gave me the orders to look after you!”

Felan rolled his eyes and carried on playing. Ylva guided Barrow over to her sleeping spot in the clearing. Ylva pawed away the snow beside the nest and shuffled soft leaves over top. Barrow spun around for a few seconds and then laid down. Ylva came in beside him and put her soft tail over Barrow for warmth.

Ylva whined “Let’s get some rest little one...”

* * *

The sun arose the next day shining as usual but during the cold night, large icicles formed on the trees and began dripping on padded snow. Ylva blinked awake and got up stretching. She turned to where Barrow slept... Barrows spot was left empty.


	7. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a WIP and will eventually be continued!

Ylva got up and franticly looked around until a paw landed gently on her muzzle. A bark answered “Calm down Ylva! It’s Leah”

Ylva relaxed and then whined “Where's Barrow?”

Leah wagged her tail and answered “Barrow is all fine and is actually being trained by Grantly! I thought it would be nice if Grantly had something to do for a while.”

Ylva whimpered quietly “Grantly? Are you sure?”

Leah gave out a bark of laughter and Ylva looked blankly at her mother.

Leah growled “Of course I know what I’m doing! Now I think it’s your turn to protect the pups."

Ylva settled herself and nodded respectfully as Leah left into the woods. Pax was asleep near the den and squeaks and yips were coming from within it. Ylva bounded over to the entrance and crawled a bit in to check on what was happening.

Felan was attacking Kura roughly and Ylva growled to get his attention. “Felan no rough play with the runt!” Ylva growled.

“Oh, come on! She never plays!” Felan squeaked in protest.

Ylva flattened her ears and replied “Kura is younger than you! You should know better!”

Ylva then nudged Felan away and said, “Go play with Ryka for a while.”

Ryka then backed up and snarled “I don’t want to play with that fluff and scruff of a pup!”

Ylva sighed and backed out of the den for some air. She sat down beside the den and watched Pax’s rise and fall of his flank as he slept.

I wonder if the pups were scared when the coyotes came? I should ask them.

Ylva shuffled back into the den and whimpered “Hey pups! Were you scared when the coyotes came?”

The pups turned to look at her without a reply and finally Nadia whined “Y-yeah...”

All the pups nodded in agreement and Felan yipped “I never knew they were so big! I guess I should have listened to mother better...”

Ylva sighed listening to the quivering pups before having a quick idea.

Ylva barked “Do you pups want to play outside? If you do you have to stay inside the circle around the den or you will be back in the den before you say squirrel!”

Jayce jumped to his paws and wagged his tail excitedly, yelping “Yes, let's go outside!”

Ylva backed out of the den once more and drew a long line on the snow around the entrance to the den and then put rocks on the lines to define them even more. All the pups tumbled out of the den playfully and pounced onto the padded snow yipping with joy. Ylva laid down within the limits of the circle she drew and watched the pups rolling and playing.


End file.
